


Il rancore nelle storie maturato nel silenzio

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Ah." Davide inclina la testa di lato di qualche centimetro, come a voler appurare che è veramente Mario quello di fronte a lui, e non un'allucinazione. "Mi chiedevo se sarebbe mai arrivato questo giorno."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il rancore nelle storie maturato nel silenzio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Ah." Davide inclina la testa di lato di qualche centimetro, come a voler appurare che è veramente Mario quello di fronte a lui, e non un'allucinazione. "Mi chiedevo se sarebbe mai arrivato questo giorno."

"Trovarmi sveglio e pronto alle sette di mattina?"

"Sveglio, sicuramente," commenta; " _pronto_ non sarebbe un record", aggiunge, quasi a malincuore, subito dopo, e Mario sorride impudicamente per un istante. "No, intendevo: mi chiedevo quando ti avrei trovato accampato davanti alla porta di casa."

"Sono appena arrivato."

Davide si stringe nelle spalle. "Sai che intendo."

"No che non lo so." La voce di Mario, finora allegra ai limiti della falsità, si incrina e si raffredda. "Magari avresti potuto spiegarmelo. Sai, hai un telefono, potresti gettarci un'occhiata di tanto in tanto."

"Cosa ti fa pensare che non lo usi? Uso instagram quanto te."

Mario aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Non ho il tuo username." Tira fuori il suo smartphone e smanetta per qualche istante. "E non ti trovo nemme-- ah. Ventuno, non trentanove." Davide alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non dice niente. "Bene. Posso entrare, adesso?"

"Neanche per idea. Sienna dorme ed è già un miracolo che non l'abbia svegliata a colpi di campanello."

"Oh. Be', okay. Pensavo che--"

"Pensavi che. Certo, Mario, _pensare_ è una cosa che ti riesce molto bene." Mario si tocca la guancia come se Davide l'avesse appena schiaffeggiato. Può difendersi dalle parole di chiunque, è una cosa che ha sempre fatto, che ha imparato a fare da quando aveva sei anni: poteva urlare più forte, essere più cattivo, assestare due pugni nello stomaco o un calcio sullo stinco. Con Davide non può fare nessuna di quelle cose, perché Davide non può usare quel tipo di parole. Anche se l'ha appena fatto. "Dimmi, hai pensato a qualcosa mentre eri via?"

"Via dove?" risponde Mario, spaesato, mentre Davide incrocia le braccia (questo lo ha sempre fatto, e significa _guai enormi si salvi chi può_ ). "Ci siamo visti neanche un anno fa, e abbiamo sc--" Davide lo fulmina con un'occhiata omicida, Mario si chiede con un po' di ritardo se per caso possa esserci _sua moglie_ , in casa, visto che c'è anche la figlia, e si interrompe. "... sì, quello, e sono tornato da tre settimane, santiddio, Dade, ti ho cercato il giorno dopo l'atterraggio a Milano."

"Già. Ricordi cosa ti ho detto, quella sera a Newcastle?" Mario si concentra, ripercorrendo immagini che non possono che farlo sorridere, ma non ricorda. Così fa ciondolare la testa sulle spalle, sconfortato. "Che non mi bastava più vederti due volte l'anno, e quando faceva comodo a te. Che non mi bastava più sentirti solo per ascoltarti mentre mi chiedi quando andiamo a _scopare_. Che non mi bastava avere un pezzo sempre più piccolo di te, specie se prima mi davi tutto."

Dalla gola di Mario esce un suono in cui si impastano trenta parole insieme, che cercano di uscire tutte insieme e si intralciano a vicenda. "Mi stai scaricando, Dade?" riesce a dire infine, con le lacrime agli occhi, e sembra avere di nuovo diciassette anni. Gli sfugge anche un singhiozzo.

Davide, per la prima volta da che gli ha aperto la porta, appare esitante, lascia trasparire la sofferenza; ma non si lascia intenerire da quell'espressione, quella che Mario mette su ogni volta che non riesce a ottenere qualcosa. Lo ha già fatto anni fa, e ha pagato caro quell'errore. E tutto allo psicologo più discreto del Tyne and Wear.

"Sì, Mà," dice semplicemente. "Mi chiedevo se avresti capito da solo o se avrei dovuto dirtelo qui fuori. Ho una figlia, e se non capisci tu cosa significa, non posso spiegartelo io. E ho una moglie, che forse non la vedo tutti i giorni, forse non la amo dell'amore folle che ho provato un tempo..." esita, abbassando lo sguardo, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, "ma so che anche se oggi non è qui non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti prendere il suo posto. Né adesso, né in futuro."

"Non può finire così."

"Sei stato tu a farla finire. Io mi sono solo detto d'accordo."

Davide si lascia cadere seduto contro la porta appena chiusa, mentre Mario la tempesta di pugni. Nota solo adesso che Sienna è sveglia e lo guarda stupita - si è accorta che sta piangendo, e sicuramente sente il terremoto che Mario sta scatenando dietro di lui, anche se non appare spaventata. Davide la invita a farsi abbracciare, e Sienna si lascia cadere nella sua stretta, deliziata.

Davide respira il profumo di miele dei suoi capelli, e si calma. E Mario smette di colpirgli la schiena attraverso il legno.

*

Mario gli manda un ultimo messaggio. "Non è finita se non finisce il recupero." Davide non lo legge neppure, perché sa cosa c'è scritto.


End file.
